Kisses at 11:11
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander believes in superstitions, Stevie doesn't. He does something else, instead of make a wish at 11:11 ,this time... Zevie one shot!


Kisses at 11:11

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters mentioned! I just own the ideas formed inside my head! On with the story... **

**AN: I was bored with nothing to do today so I just started writing something up... Don't hate! Just a short little one shot with R and R please! Enjoy!**

Gravity Five sat in Kacey's basement on Friday Night watching some girly romantic comedy she had picked out earlier. Kacey had fallen asleep on the couch. Nelson and Kevin were passes out on the air mattress. That just left Stevie and Zander awake. They occupied the bean bags on the floor against the wall.

"I'm bored!" Stevie complained as she leaned back in her bean bag.

"Well what do you want me to do about it!" Zander chuckled.

"I don't know entertain me! It's better than watching this girly romance movie!" Stevie demanded lazily. They had to stay quiet since they didn't want Kacey waking up and yelling at them for distributing her "beauty sleep."

"True!" Zander admitted smiling.

"Thumb wrestle?" Zander asked with a grin.

"You're on!" Stevie smirked as they start thumb wrestling.

"1, 2, 3, 4 I declare a thumb war!" They chanted together quietly before they tries to pin the other persons thumb to the ground.

Within seconds Zander's thumb was pinned to the ground.

"Best 2 out of 3!" He demands competitively.

"Why can't handle the fact that a girl kicked your butt!" Stevie questioned with a laugh.

"Fine best 2 out of 3!" She finally agrees.

"Okay go!" Zander says as the game begins.

Five seconds later Stevie's thumb was on top of Zander's, Stevie was smirking and Zander was pouting.

"Best 3 out of-" He starts to say but Stevie cuts him off.

"No Zander!" She whispers harshly.

"You do know I let you win right?" He taunts.

"No you didn't!" She shook her head.

"Yeah I did otherwise you would have no chance against me! Cause girls are weak!" Zander blurted out without thinking. A minute later he was pinned to te ground by Stevie's arms.

"What did you say about girls being weak?" She asked glaring atthe ukulele player.

"Did I say that? Huh, I don't remember saying that! I meant to say girls are incredibly strong!" He barely huffed out.

"Whatever you say Zander!" She says helping him up while playfully punching his shoulder.

A couple minutes later, Zander suddenly turned towards her with a smile.

"Oh look it's quarter till 11:11, make a wish!"

"You actually believe it that stuff!" Stevie asked in disbelief.

"Well you can't go wrong with superstitions" Zander shrugs.

"You honestly believe in that bad luck, Friday the 13th thing?" Stevie mocks.

"Not really? But you're telling me if you saw a black cat you would assume it's good luck?" Zander asked curiously.

"No of course not, I just wouldn't freak out and necessarily think its bad luck."

"Oh I get it now! I get your crazy logic now!"

"It's not crazy but-" Stevie started to say but this time it was Zander that cut her off. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers quickly yet smoothly.

A few seconds later he pulled back from that light, senseless kiss.

"What was that for?" Stevie asked still in a daze.

"It's 11:11, and you said you wouldn't make a wish! So next best thing at 11:11... A kiss!" Zander smirked.

Stevie shook her head at him playfully.

"So..."

"So... Who do you think the best Avenger is?" Stevie asked curiously.

"Oh Black Widow no doubt!" Zander says without hesitation.

"Spider Man's the best you know besides Captain America!" Stevie says smiling.

"Spider Man isn't even an Avenger!" Zander replies knowingly.

"Well he should be!" Stevie firmly states.

"Well he's not!"

"And whose fault is that!"

They dropped the topic five minutes later.

A half hour later Zander whispers to her yet again.

"It's almost 12:12 you know!" He winked.

"Shut it!" Stevie warns before falling asleep.

**AN: I know it's not my best but... Oh well? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Hit the review button and tell me wait ya'll think! ;)**


End file.
